


Trails of Roses

by helical_synodic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Demisexual Dave, Domestic, Implicitly at least, Karkat in lingerie, M/M, No Sex, not much dialogue, pretty much straight up fluff, talk about anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:51:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helical_synodic/pseuds/helical_synodic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling in love was something else entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trails of Roses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lacertae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacertae/gifts).



> This is for Lacertae who was asking for an ic Davekat fic that didn't have all the bad tropes that tend to happen. 
> 
> this is pretty much the best attempt I could make. I hope they like it. 
> 
> this is also totally unedited because im a lazy sack of shit

Falling in love was something else entirely. Dave really hadn’t expected it to happen to him. Sure, he had crushes when he was younger, what person didn’t? Well, maybe a few people. In fact, Dave kind of though he only had crushes because everyone expected him to have one at some point. It took him a while to figure out that, no, that’s not how he felt when it came to emotions. Dave had a lot of trouble figuring out any of his emotions, actually. They were stunted, someone told him once. He think that person may have asked him out, and was angry when he said no. They said he couldn’t feel right, so that’s why he never found someone he liked.

 

Dave was more impressed by the fact they fell for his poker face.

 

Eventually, though, Dave found out that it just took more for him. More than just finding someone pretty, or hanging out with them a few times. It took years for him. Years of developing with that person and becoming best friends and then Dave felt that spark. That’s exactly what it was, a spark, and maybe a punch to the gut because he couldn’t stop thinking “holy shit, this is what it feels like.” And the thing is, that feeling was there for a long time, he just hadn’t realized it yet until right then.

 

Apparently, it was pretty noticeable when he realized it, because Karkat felt the need to ask him if he was okay. Checked him to make sure that Dave’s brain didn’t collapse on him. Karkat wasn’t sure if he could deal with Dave becoming a vegetable. If it came down to it, he needed to know if he should pull the plug if this sudden lapse in brain function put him on life support.

 

What a sweetheart.

 

Unfortunately though,  Dave didn’t have the courage to profess his feelings right then. No, he didn’t have the courage the day after, the month after, another year after. Rejection was a strong possibility, and there was nothing more frightening than being rejected.

 

Karkat ended up being the one to make the first move. They were hanging out at Dave’s apartment, he’d moved in a month ago. He had a nice and shiny new degree for photography on the wall. Karkat was still in school. He was shooting for the stars here and there was no doubt he was going to make it. He was in biology, on his way to his masters, than a doctorate, learning all about how trolls work and all that. Curiosity stemmed from his own mutation. Karkat still wasn’t all that comfortable about it, Dave knew that much, but he wasn’t so scared, he didn’t hide it as much. He held onto that grey, wearing it more than anything else, but sometimes, Dave would see a little bit of red. And for some reason, he felt kind of proud of Karkat. Seeing how he was able to get over, at least part of the way, something that was so huge in his life.

 

When it came down to it, Karkat was always better at dealing with shit than Dave was.

 

So, they were sitting in Dave’s new apartment. They weren’t doing anything groundbreaking, just sitting, chatting, a movie in the background. Karkat was laughing, Dave had made a joke so shitty, he had to laugh at it. Dave was laughing too, the downfall of his joke was nothing compared to what he was seeing from Karkat. Karkat’s laugh was obnoxious. Dave loved it.

 

They we leaning on each other, shoulder to shoulder. They started to calm down. Karkat looked to the movie. Dave looked to Karkat. Deep, breath catching inhales came from the troll before he finally turned to see Dave looking at him. Dave looked away to the movie. He needed to act casual. Wait, Karkat was asking him something. Fuck, why couldn’t he hear him? Shit.

 

“What?”

 

“Can I kiss you?”

 

Dave’s world stopped. He could feel his cheeks heat up and he wanted to damn them. He couldn’t speak, his throat was too busy housing his heavily beating heart to produce sound. Well, here’s his chance. He had to take it. He had to, he-- He nodded.

 

Dave’s world went from stopped, to impossibly fast. There was a hand on his cheek, holding him so softly, and then lips on his own and it was so gentle, so sweet. He was going to explode. Dave had kissed people before, but none in his mind had felt like so much.

 

The kiss ended too quickly for Dave’s liking. Way too quickly.

 

Karkat was looking at him, biting his lip. Dave knew he needed to do something. He couldn’t just sit there. Karkat would probably start thinking that he did something wrong. Karkat was always such a fucking worry-er. Really neurotic.

 

Dave ended up taking Karkat’s hand in his own, and held them to his chest.

 

Karkat was the one to ask Dave on an official date.

 

They had been together ever since.

  
  


____________________________________

  
  


Dave has been dating Karkat for almost a year now. They’ve been sexually active for a few months. Karkat ended up movings in a little bit before that. They were content with just falling asleep together, in each other’s arms. It was all entirely too sweet in all honesty.

 

Not that too sweet is a bad thing. Fuck no. Dave loved being held and returning the favor. He loved waking up before Karkat and watching him look so relaxed as he slept. He liked watching the sun rise past the buildings and through his window, so he could see that golden light shine on Karkat’s grey skin.

 

Dave had honestly not really cared about how their first time together happened. He’d expected it to be spontaneous. They had talked about sex before. Karkat insisted, and as awkward as it was at the time, Dave figured it was better that way. He had information in his mind for Karkat’s do’s and don'ts and Karkat had his. They were both pretty vanilla, actually. Dave had almost expected Karkat to have tons of kinks, considering all the romance books he read. But the most extreme either of them wanted to try was biting.

 

When their first time did happen, Karkat did his damned best to romance the pants off of Dave. Candlelight dinner, soft music, and you wouldn’t believe it, actual rose petals on the bed. Dave was swooning.

 

But, as all first times seemed to be, it wasn’t like in those romance stories. It was awkward and they fumbled around a lot. Karkat actually bumped his head on the backboard of the bed at one point. That didn’t stop it from being utterly amazing. The night ended with them holding each other, smiles on their faces.

  
  
  


So, months after that, they just ended up getting better at sex. They started getting to know each other’s bodies better, and even tried different stuff.

 

One thing was the same, though. If there was penetration, it was usually Dave’s dick to Karkat’s nook. Which was fine. Dave totally loved how Karkat reacted when his nook was getting that attention. Like, holy shit, it was fucking amazing. Didn’t stop Dave from being curious though. He brought it up, not entirely eloquently. But, how eloquently can you bring up buttsex?

 

The first thing Dave noticed was the slightly uncomfortable look Karkat got. Dave cleared up that it would be his butt after he saw it. The look dissipated a little. Only a little.  Karkat explained that he’d definitely try it with Dave some time, but, he needed to get used to the idea.

 

Dave figured he’d drop it after that. He didn’t want to feel like he was pressuring  Karkat. However, if it was brought up, Karkat would be the one to do it. Usually to say sorry that he couldn’t do that for Dave. Not right then. Dave told him not to worry about it. It wasn’t the end of the word.

 

Karkat never really looked satisfied with that though. Dave hoped that he wasn’t beating himself about it. He really wasn’t too bummed out about it. He’d rather them both be doing shit that their comfortable with than force one of them into something they don’t want to do. Karkat has treated him with the same respect so far.

 

When they started dating, Dave worried that the whole, troll quadrant thing was going to be a problem. He knew that Karkat was really into the whole troll romance shit, and well that’s cool, but Dave was just serious about monogamy.

 

It came to a surprise to Dave how easily Karkat agreed. Dave actually felt the need to question it. Karkat explained that the closest he ever felt to having a true kismesis was himself, and no one was ever going to top that, and the way to having a good relationship is to not compare them to someone you think would be better in that position. He explained that he feels like he’d make a shitty moirail after he failed so utterly with his moirallegiance with Gamzee (that was years ago. It concerned Dave that he was still hung up on it). Then he talked about how the ashen quadrant was the least rewarding anyway and he doesn’t see any harm in giving human romance a try.

 

Dave honestly felt like that wasn’t the real answer, but when he tried prying, Karkat was too stubborn to budge on the topic.

 

It wasn’t until Karkat legitimately  promised that he wasn’t going to do quadrants when he was in a relationship with Dave that Dave finally let it drop.

 

And if Karkat could do that, then Dave could seriously let the butt thing drop.

  
  
  


For a while, the think it had, and they went back to everything being comfortable.

 

It wasn’t even on his mind when Dave came home and there was a trail of rose petals going from the entryway, back to the bedroom. Dave couldn’t help but grin at that. If Dave was going to be honest, Karkat’s attempts at romance were more cheesy than anything. Of course, he never told Karkat that, because then he’d probably stop. And you know what, fuck that. Cheesy as they may be, they sure had a way of making Dave feel pretty fucking special.

 

Dave put his camera bag on the couch and kicked off his shoes before following the trail. When he got closer to the bedroom, he could hear the muffled sound of that soft music playing. Karkat really was going all out, wasn’t here. It must be a special occasion. Dave even went through his mental list of important dates, thinking maybe he forgot something. When that wasn’t the case, he figured it was best to just, open the door and face Karkat. Maybe figure out what he did to get a treat like this.

Opening the door was probably the best decision Dave had ever made, because on the bed, was Karkat, on his side, facing the door. The first thing that caught his eye was the fact Karkat was wearing lingerie. Now, Dave and Karkat had actually talked about it before, it was something they were interested in, but they hadn’t had the chance to try it out, not until now. So there Karkat was, laying in white lace. A garter belt over his hips and stockings that went up to his thighs. It was simple. One of the things Karkat said he worried about was looking ridiculous in it. Dave is happy to find out that it’s the complete opposite. The way he was laying showed off the gentle curve of his hips that Dave couldn’t get over, he had that smirk on his face telling Dave that he knew just how fucking hot he looked right now. What a bastard.

 

“You know,” Dave said, closing the door behind him. “Last time I checked, Christmas wasn’t until December. And I’m pretty sure that it’s singing May outside right now.”

 

“If you want to wait until Christmas, fine, I just thought I’d do something special for you,” Karkat retorted, sitting up.

 

“Dude, if you think I’m going to pass this up, then you seriously need to get to know me better. I mean, goddamn dude. I feel like I’m fucking drowning in the sexy in here. Oh mister sexy lifeguard, you gotta  help me, you know how difficult it is to swim with a boner? Actually really difficult. It doesn’t help that I don’t know how to fucking swim.”

 

Karkat let out a laugh, shaking his head. He moved so he was on his knees, “Yeah, alright, get on the liferaft or whatever. Get over here.” He beckoned Dave over to the bed.

 

It was always great when Karkat made an attempt to join in on Dave’s facetious roleplaying. Dave was grinning as he made his way over to Karkat, plopping down on the bed next to him. “But seriously, Karkat, did you get some good news or something? Did I win the lottery? Like, you usually only go all out like this for special occasions.”

 

There was a hand on Dave’s cheek and a troll looking at him with eyes that are usually hard but are softened with the moment. Dave found himself placing a hand over the one on his cheek, holding it there. “Dave, I’m doing this for you.” Karkat took a deep breath and and closed his eyes for a moment. “I feel like, we’ve been paying more attention to my needs than yours, and I don’t want you to feel like you can’t have what you want. You’re good to me. God, are you good to me. I want you to feel as good as you make me feel,”

 

Dave frowned at that. He didn’t want Karkat thinking that he owed Dave something. He had no clue as to where Karkat was getting this idea that they weren’t paying attention to ‘his needs.’

 

“Karkat, dude, babe. What the fuck? No. I don’t know where you’re getting off thinking that I’m unsatisfied or something. Like, dude, what?”

Karkat’s face was matching Dave’s at this point. His brow was furrowed. Dave continued, “This isn’t about the butt thing, is it?”

 

Karkat got that guilty look. Dave rolled his eyes. “Dude, I told you, I’m over it. I get it, it’s an exit only. Not about anal. It’s cool, like I said, I’d rather you be comfortable than force yourself to do something-”

 

“Actually, I got myself over it,” Karkat interrupted.

 

“Wait, what?” The statement was met with skepticism.  

 

“Yeah, I went online, did research on your what’s it’s like for human males. I went on the wikipedia page, looked up videos. I kind of desensitized myself to it, I guess. I also found out that the human male g-spot is located closer to the rectum rather than in trolls where-”

 

Dave’s turn to interrupt. “As sexy as talking about rectums is. You’re serious? Like, you did all that because I mentioned once that I wanted to try anal?”

 

“Well, yeah. I did it for you.”

 

Dave laughed and shook his head. He really couldn’t believe how lucky he was. He really couldn’t. Dave will never not be astounded by just how devoted Karkat could be. It was just. Karkat was something else.

 

“I really love you, Karkat,” Dave said, smiling at him. Karkat’s face twitched before he was giving that goofy half grin that Dave had only seen a few times and really did love.

 

“I love you too,” He replied.

 

In one fell swoop, Dave wrapped his arms around Karkat and laid down across the bed with him. Dave was laughing, feeling light-hearted and happy. Karkat let out a surprised shriek at the sudden movement, one much like one he made when Dave tickled him.

 

“You’re an asshole,” He said sitting up and nudging Dave’s shoulder.

 

“But I’m your asshole.” Dave countered, grinning at him.

 

“Tonight, yeah.”

 

That actually stopped Dave’s train of thought and Karkat was smirking at him. Alright, yeah, that was well played. 1: Vantas 0:Strider.

 

“You know what, Karkat, I’m really lucky to have you,” Dave said. He wasn’t sure how often he told Karkat that. He really did think it though. He couldn’t ever imagine someone being so patient or understanding. He couldn’t help but think sometimes that this was a dream. It was just too good to be true sometimes.

 

Karkat, when he heard the words, melted. He bit his lip and looked away. Dave sat up and and cupped his cheek before bringing him in for a kiss. And it was so sweet.

 

The kiss ended when Karkat pulled from it, he pushed Dave’s shades up and placed them in his hair before looking into his eyes. Dave felt him lean into his hand, and god. Dave was in love with his best friend, and he couldn’t be happier about it.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> also if you follow my other story, i abandoned it. not really digging it anymore


End file.
